I Could Get Used To This
by christian95
Summary: A/N: Okay so maybe not the best title ever, but anyways this story is basically me celebrating Peter Parker's return to comics with Amazing Spider Man # 1 anyways I am just so glad to have Peter back! also I wanted to do something with Anna Maria Marconi because she is so great. So this is Peter x Anna Maria. Summary: Peter laminates on the best part of getting his body back.


**An Amazing Spider Man oneshot to celebrate Peter Parker's return! Finally Petey is back! And man does it feel good to have him back, I kept an open mind when it came to Superior Spider Man. But nothing in this world beats Peter Parker as Spider Man I mean he is the best, also I wanted to do an Anna Maria story because she is one of my favorite parts of Superior Spider Man. So I came up with the idea of a Peter x Anna Maria story, oh and by the way the new issue is amazing just as Spider Man is so anyways…..**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**:::New York City Skyline, New York City New York.:::**

_:Things have changed since Ock took over my body, and by things have changed I mean some things have gone totally crazy town banana pants! I mean I guess I should have expected it things aren't expected to be normal when your body is stolen by an eight armed goggles wearing mad scientist looney toon. But I will give him this he did the right thing in the end and gave me back my body willingly no less, so I can thank him for that and plus running my own company isn't a bad thing at all. Also there is another perk…..: thinks Peter to himself as he swings through the skies of New York. _

Peter then does a spin, and ducks under a flag poll before latching onto a building. And crawling up it, before jumping off and shooting out another web. Before swinging off into the sky once more.

* * *

**:::Peter Parker's Tribeca Apartment, New York City New York.:::**

Peter swings through the sky a couple of moments longer, before finally landing on the roof top of a building. Peter then slips through a window on top of the building before taking off his mask followed by his suit and gloves and finally his pants.

Peter then walks over to his dresser, and pulls out a plain white t shirt and grey sweatpants.

Peter pulls the plain white t shirt over his head, followed by slipping on his grey sweatpants.

He then exits his bedroom, and through the living room before walking into the kitchen and seeing a woman on a stepping stool cooking dinner.

Peter walks up to the woman and slips his arms around her waist before kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Hey there, Gorgeous." Says Peter sweetly with a smile as he puts his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey there, slick I was wondering when you would be home." Coos Anna Maria lovingly as she runs her hands through his hair.

"How could I resist coming home, to such an amazing woman." Replies Peter softly as he lays a tender kiss on her collar bone.

Peter then takes a whiff of the pleasant aroma, of the food Anna Maria is making.

"Smells delicious." says Peter happily with a bright smile.

"Are you referring to me , or the food slick?" Quips Anna Maria with a sly smile.

"Little bit of column A, a little bit of column B." quips Peter happily with a smirk.

Anna Maria then turns to face Peter, who in return leans down to Anna Maria's height.

Anna Maria then cups Peter's face before kissing him passionately, Peter then responds by kissing Anna Maria back with equal passion.

"Okay, the chicken scallopini is done." Says Anna Maria simply.

"I wonder what's for dessert?" Asks Peter curiously yet flirtatiously.

"How about we go to the bedroom, and I show you." States Anna Maria in a sultry tone as she gets off of her stepping stool, and walks through the living room and into the bedroom.

_:One thing I know for certain, about the whole Doc Ock freaky Friday mind switcheroo…: thinks Peter trailing off for a moment. _

"Oh, Peter I am ready." calls Anna Maria lustfully from the bedroom.

Peter then walks out of the kitchen, and through the living room before entering the bedroom.

"…_.Is that I could definitely get used to this."_

* * *

**~The End.~**


End file.
